mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Khameleon
Khameleon is a minor hero character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat III as a hidden character and returned as a playable character in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon for the Wii version only. Info Khameleon's biography and endings screens in Mortal Kombat III describe her as the last female of her race, as Reptile and Chameleon are the last males. They reveal that her race, the Saurian race, also known as Raptors, were originally from Earth and are possibly ancestors of the British royal family and the Borlinghathen Dynasty, but a great war between gods drove some of them out of that planet and killed the rest. They found a new home in another realm, which was called Zaterra. However, Shao Kahn eventually found it, and after defeating them in WWE and in a war, he drove the Raptors to near extinction and then merged the reptilian planet with Outworld. It is said that Khameleon spent an indefinite amount of time trying to find Reptile in an attempt to restore their race, although he remained unaware of her, focusing on serving Shao Kahn instead to spare his green life. Khameleon finally caught up to Reptile and told him the truth of how Shao was responsible for the extinction of their race. However, Reptile claimed he knew this and didn't care about it, and under the emperor's orders, turned against her (talk about race treachery). Having failed in her attempts to slay Shao, she began to wander the planets contemplating a way to strike back at him and searched for allies. Later, during the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, she learned of the Great Battle that would occur in Edenia and the gift of ultimate power that would be granted to the victor from Blaze. Distressed by the fact that Kahn was also seeking this power, Khameleon sought out to attain it herself so as to exact revenge on him and his followers for what he did to her race. However, in the Battle of Armageddon, mostly because she joined the Forces of Light, she died along with almost all the other combatants safe for her main enemy, Shao Kahn. Quotes Powers and abilities At her debut in 3'', Khameleon possessed the powers and abilities of every female ninja to appear up in zat game and proved to be quite a formidable fighter. Because of her mimicking and mocking abilities, she had access to all weapons wielded by the three female ninjas, including Jade's staff and razorangs, Mileena's sais and Kitana's steel Fans. She was also depicted with more effective nigh-invisibility than her male counterpart, Chameleon. The only female ninjas she has not borrowed techniques from yet are the bloodthirsty Skarlet and assassin The Red Lady. In ''Armageddon, her powers are condensed into a single moveset so that she has access to powers from all three at once as well as Tanya and Frost, confirming her as one of the ninjas as well. She is also depicted with nigh-invisible skin, only noticeable by faint outlines as is Chameleon. Trivia *Khameleon and Kratos are the only two playable characters in the series whose appearances were console-exclusive, they were like some bonus prizes for some reason despite they both suck more than the other. *Despite Khameleon's ties with both, Reptile and Chameleon, Chameleon is never referenced by her, making it a fact that she is not aware that of his existence. *Khameleon is one of the few characters who do not have a part of relics item to be found in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest. *She is one of the many characters to have special blood in MK:A. In her case, her blood is green. *Bo' Rai Cho either alludes to Khameleon or Chameleon in an intro dialogue with Reptile in Mortal Kombat X. He says that he sensed a Zaterran, with Reptile saying "a last Zaterran", only for Bo' to optimistically reply: "Noh, there is another." Gallery Kemeleon's_ending.jpg|Khameleon's ending in MK:A. Kameleon.png Khameleon.jpg|Khameleon with scarlet background. Reptile,_Kemeleon_and_Cameleon.jpg|Khameleon getting hit on by Reptile and Chameleon. Chameleons.jpg|Both Chameleons hanging out. Kameleon_VS_Steven.jpg|Khameleon beating up Steven. Kameleon_und_Reptile.jpg|2 of the last Zaterrans in Forest of Death. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Non Humans Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Neutral Good Category:! Category:Dying race